


Frag Me Already

by screamingsting



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: I blame my boyfriend for this





	Frag Me Already

With a yelp the small yellow bug was lifted into the arms of the large seeker, his faceplates bright blue. The con grinned at him softly, a kind look to his optics and he rested his forehelm against the others.

“It’s ok if your not ready little Bee...”

“I-I told you to stop calling me that! And no I’m ok I’m ready....” Bee huffed, looking away

Starscream nodded and began to place small kisses over the mini bots faceplates, slowly moving down to his sensitive neck wires earning a shudder from his partner.

He raised an optic ridge but didn’t make a comment about it, instead he just placed a nip or two on the wiring. Bee gasped, gripping the jets arm, his faceplates flushing darker.

“S-Starscream!!”

The yellow bot felt the large con smirk against his cables.

“Yes..?” He purred breathily

“F-frag you you aft!!” 

Starscream chuckled and slowly sat on the ground so the mini bot was now sitting on his lap, earning a small squeak as he continued his attack on the cables. Bee gripped ont the con as he let out breathy vents, optics dimming pleasantly. He could feel the hot pressure against his panels that began to drive him mad.

“Sc-Screamer- I need- oh frag...” he groaned as the said con teased two wires between his denta

Getting the idea of what the shaking bot wanted, the seeker began to move his servo to the others panel, gently rubbing and teasing at the seems, making the bot jerk slightly to the touch and moan softly to the cool touch.

With a hiss the panels snapped open, his spike pressurizing fully and right into the hand of the con. With a grin the jet gripped it and began to stroke it.

“F-FRA- OH PRIMUS-“

Starscream grinned at the sight, licking the underside of his helm and he quickened the pace and tightened his grip, making the small bot squirm in pleasure and grip his shoulders tightly.

“OH PRIMUS STARSCREAM PLEASE JUST FRAG ME ALREADY!!!” Bee cried, leaning into his touches

“You want me to frag you?” He purred into his audial

Bee could only nod, venting heavily to the seekers touch.

“Good.”

With a quick move, Starscreams fingers manually opened Bumblebee’s valve panel, quickly diving his digits into the slick opening.

“AH~!! S-SLAG!!”

Starscream grinned, continuing to abuse the smallers neck and spike while digit fragging the small valve of his conjunx. Bee moaned loudly, pressing his helm against the seekers, venting hard and squirming to the sensation. His hips rocked into Starscreams palm, trying to get more out of the action. He whined as the con pulled away, leaving him feeling empty and needy. 

Starscream stared at his venting partner as he shook and writhed on his lap, trying to get some relief. 

“Oh little Bee... so needy... you really want my spike huh?”

“Y-you aft!!!”

Starscream chuckled, “I know.”

Bees optics narrowed, brightening angrily, “Starscream I swear to primus if you don’t finish what you started you’ll find yourself in the fragging scrap heap!!”

Starscream grinned, “As you wish my honeybee.”

“Masoch-AAAAA FRAG!!”

The sensation was wonderful, Bee gripped onto the cons shoulders as his spike pressurized immediately into the small scout due to his placement in the seekers lap. Bumblebees optics shorted, a silent cry leaving his voice-box. 

“A-are you alright Bumblebee??” Starscream froze

Bumblebee vented harshly, whimpering and leaning against the jets chassis as he overloaded. He nodded against the other dumbly, shaking and letting out breathy laughs.

“You... you aft...” he whispered, “Why did you stop...? Keep going...” 

“Are you sure?”

“Just frag me Starscream please!!”

With a huff he nodded, gently laying the scout on his back and beginning to thrust into him. Bee leaned his helm back and moaned, wrapping his arms around the cons neck wires. Starscream leaned down close to him, placing small kisses along his face plates as he slammed into him, sloppily kissing him. Bumblebee happy complied to the kiss, moaning and venting into it.

Metal scraped metal and the bug wrapped his legs around the jets waist, keeping him close. The heavy vents filled the room as Starscream picked up the pace, slamming fully into the small bot. Bee cried out in bliss, his moans and silent pleads getting faster.

The thrusts began to become sloppy and quick, quiet vents and groans from the large seeker joined in with Bee’s moaning. The scout cupped the cons face with a tired grin, half shuttered blue optics staring into crimson ones.

“Come on Starscream... overload in me...” he whispered, not fully aware of anything but the pleasure he was feeling

Starscream nodded, closing the gap between them with a passionnent kiss as his thrusts slowed, an overload coursing through him. Bee moaned loudly into the kiss pulling away to glance down at the activity in his valve.

“Oh god- STARSCREAM!” He sobbed, overloading

Starscream slowed completely to a halt, leaving small kisses on the others neck cables as the scout vented heavily. He pulled out and gently pulled the bug close to him, ending up in the same position they started in with the bot cuddled in his lap. Gently the seeker closed up their panels manually, noting the half in recharged bot leaning into him.

“You alright little Bee..?”

“Yeah... I feel great... that was amazing Starscream...” Bee smiled tiredly up at him

“Good...” he placed a kiss on the mini bots forehelm

“I love you... you silly con...”


End file.
